Over to Matt's House - A ShadyShroomz & Matthewalcen Fanfic
by GamingJasso
Summary: It had been hours since Shady had brought up the proposition to head over to Matt's house, but still to no reply. Shady was getting kind of tiresome, and was thinking of heading over anyway and break in, right when Matt called.


It had been hours since Shady had brought up the proposition to head over to Matt's house, but still to no reply. Shady was getting kind of tiresome, and was thinking of heading over anyway and break in, right when Matt called.

"Sure, come on over and we can have lots of fun together!" Matt said.

Shady told his mom to drive him over to Matt's house at once, and being the slave that she was, she obeyed. Shady and his mother left their house at once, and got into a big, dark green mini-van. Shady got into the trunk, and hid, while his mother drove him to Matt's house. Once Shady got out of the trunk, and slapped his mother's ass goodbye, she left. Shady walked up to the door, he was nervous, and very clammy. Right before he knocked, the door slowly creeped open and he saw into the house, dildos on the floor, tissues everywhere, sex dolls hanging from the ceiling fans. It was a mess, there were more dildos on the ground just that he could see in the dark then Shady even owned himself. Shady grabbed one off the ground for later. As Shady walked into the house, the door smashed closed behind him with a loud BANG!

Shady pulled and tugged on the door, but it wouldn't open. He smashed and hit and banged as hard as he could! The door was stuck, there was no going back. Shady moved forward, and went to the basement, where Matt resided. Matt was waiting for him though, and right when he walked through the basement door, Matt pushed him down the stairs and he fell into a deep unconscious sleep. Matt tied him up, and de-clothed him, but not before setting up twitch to stream the ordeal, of course. The strong black rope was tight enough, there was no going anywhere for Shady. Matt had already gathered all the tools he needed the night before, dildos, lube, Justin Bieber CD's and everything else he might need. Now was the time for Matt to wait, wait for Shady to wake up. Matt tried to distract himself from looking at Shady to keep his boner down. He looked all around his oh so familiar room, the bright pink walls, the posters, oh those posters…

When Shady finally awoke, Matt got out of his chair, and got undressed himself. Matt clicked his thing to start streaming the video. This was going to go viral, live. Shady saw Matt, and his beautiful six pack, and started to get erect. Matt rubbed his cock for a little bit, but nothing came of it, Shady had god like endurance. Matt started the Biber CD, and started prodding his semi-hard penis into Shady's tight, firm anus. Shady was enjoying it so much to the point of where he almost burst out screaming. Matt inserted his penis into the hole, and applied the lube as needed. He was very moist, to the point of where it started dripping. When he felt like he was about to come, he spun Shady around, came right into his left eye socket, where his eye no longer resided. Shady slurped it right up, and loved it so much.

"Let me go now, dude." Shady said.

Matt complied immediately and cut the ropes. Shady seemed fine when he asked, but he lunged at Matt, and knocked him to the ground. Matt was to tired to fight back, and Shady was able to tie him up, oh how the tables had turned. Shady prefered oral though, unlink matt. Shady forced his dick into Matt's mouth, and Matt took the deepthroat like a good little bitch. It was almost an hour and Shady was sweating profusely before he came, right into Matt's mouth. Shady knocked Matt in the head with his massive dick, and Matt passed out. Shady left and went back home, he didn't want to call his mom, he was in no shape, so he walked home.

Three hours later, when Shady got home, his skype, email, everything was full of messages, he had totally forgot, the entire thing has been streamed on twitch. Shady was on the verge of killing himself, his life was ruined. Will Shady kill himself? Will Matt become pregnant? Will Matt fuck Shady's mother AGAIN? Find out next time, and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
